Kyle Rondart
Kyle Rondart is one of the two secondary antagonists in the manga/anime series T''subasa: Reservoir Chronicle''. Like Xing Huo, he is an agent and creation of Fei Wang Reed. Unlike her, however, he is sent out by Fei Wang to gather Sakura's feathers scattered throughout dimensions. Initially appearing as a seemingly kind doctor in Jade Country, he reveals his true colors to the group shortly after they arrive. He is voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto in the Japanese version of the anime and Troy Baker in the English version. Appearance Kyle Rondart had a slender build and was of average height. He usually wore dark clothing that fit in with the general type of clothing of the world he was on. The only exception was in Season 2 Episode 11 where he wore a light green sweater vest with a white shirt. Although it is unknown if that was the same Kyle Rondart or not. Interestingly, he also wore glasses that bore a slight resemblance to the glasses that Clow Reed wore. In the anime he had blue eyes while he was in Jade Country and Piffle World, but, in his final appearance in the anime his eyes were much darker. He had long smooth black hair that was tied into a skinny ponytail using a ribbon. Personality When he first appears in Jade Country, Kyle Rondart seems to be a very kind and compassionate man that cares a lot about the children of the town. However, it is later revealed that he was the one behind the disappearances and was using the children to get Sakura's feather from the castle. He had hypnotized the children when he examined them and he planted the mental image of a black bird inside their minds which they would follow at night to the castle. After the truth about him is revealed, Kyle reveals himself to be a quite clever and deceptive individual that had no scruples about killing in order to achieve his goal. This was shown when he held Sakura at gun point (knife point in the manga) in the castle and attempted to kill both Sakura and Syaoran to get the feather. In Piffle World it is revealed that he has ability to travel to different dimensions on his own. It is safe to assume that Kyle was very intelligent. He had spent 2 years serving as the only doctor in the town of Spirit in Jade Country before Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona showed up. Therefore he obviously had an extensive amount of medical knowledge. His plans were for the most part were well put together and would likely have succeeded if not for the actions of Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona. He was also a master at deception. He had deceived the people in Spirit for 2 years and had them wholeheartedly believing that he really was a kind and compassionate person when in reality he was secretly putting together a diabolical plan. When the children started disappearing no one ever suspected that he was the culprit. At first even Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona believed he had nothing to do with it. His mastery at deception was shown again in Piffle World. When the Dragonfly Race was sabotaged, Tomoyo ordered background checks on all of the racers and apparently no one suspected that the culprit was Kyle. Despite his evil actions, it is implied that there may have been a little bit of good in him. Before fleeing Piffle World he advised Syaoran to keep in mind the fact that as he travels to different dimensions that he is likely to come across people who have the same physical appearance as previous people he had met, but that he can never be certain whether they are parallels or really the same person. It is possible that Kyle was trying to subtly help Syaoran with this piece of advice. Additionally, Kyle was visibly shocked and perhaps even hurt (emotionally) when Fei Wong told him that the original Sakura was destroyed after she was cloned. This implies that he perhaps cared about the original Sakura, at least a little. He also seemed to be at least somewhat attached to fellow minion, Xing Huo. It is unknown what his reaction was to her death at the hands of Fei Wang Reed. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Creation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magic Category:Brainwashers Category:Charismatic Category:Spy Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Minion